A conventional method (see for example GB 2 279 998 A) of forming a bearing comprises mixing. polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) in an aqueous dispersion with a filler, and optionally strengthening fibres and/or other fillers, adding a lubricant to assist in spreading, and adding an aqueous solution of aluminium nitrate or another salt to cause the PTFE to coagulate to form a "mush". The mush is spread on to a support, eg a sintered bronze layer on a steel backing, and is heated to cure the mush to thereby form it into a bearing lining layer on the support. The bearing lining bearings produced by this method are susceptible to cavitation erosion, ie the tendency for lubrication oil used with the bearing to cause cavities in the lining material. Furthermore, this method has the disadvantage that it involves the use of a significant quantity of lubricant which includes a volatile solvent (toluene is commonly used as the lubricant).